pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SEELE Arc
SEELE Arc es el primer arco argumental y actual arco principal de los personajes de CandySweetty. Sinopsis Hace bastante tiempo ocurrió un grave incidente dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia Hakuou, los miembros del Grupo Entincelante se ven en la necesidad de investigar al culpable, terminando por salir de Parajuku para lograrlo. A raíz de este incidente dos fuerzas distintas comienzan a mover sus piezas para ejecutar sus planes, afectando a personas externas a todo esto. Pero cuidado, las cosas no son lo que parecen. Historia El diario de alguien Lost Stars Completa Prologue= En la Academia Hakuou se guardan muchos secretos, entre ellos, máquinas del tiempo experimentales, planos de armas de guerra, entre otras cosas. El Grupo Entincelante, conocido como GE, no solo representa a los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, sino a un pequeño grupo cuidadosamente seleccionado para realizar tareas secretas; espías, en otras palabras. En una ocasión, tiempo después de que una integrante de GE se fue de la escuela, ocurrió un robo en la escuela; planos y una caja de contenido desconocido. Las investigaciones los guiaron hacia Paparajuku, sin embargo, no sabían quién era el culpable. Scarlet, tras reunirse con su prima Natsumi, recibe la orden de investigar a fondo a la principal sospechosa: Selene Himemiya, pero ella no piensa ayudarlos sin recibir nada a cambio, así que utilizando la información a su disposición, extorsiona al chico para conseguir lo que quiere. Y debido a esto, una reacción en cadena tan exacta que parecía estar predestinada ocurrió; mientras que quien fuese el ladrón se oculta en las sombras, desarrollando su plan para conseguir poder... ...Al mismo tiempo, hay alguien más que desde las sombras comienza a moverse para contrarrestar el plan del ladrón. |-| Recruitment= Royalty (Tamashi, Sideun Shirase y Desireé Shirogane bajo los nombres de Queen, Chevalier y Princess respectivamente), buscaron a siete candidatas para formar SEELE; la unidad idol "perfecta" que protegería al mundo del plan del ladrón de la academia. La primera chica que reclutaron fue Ryuko Saionji, quien las apoyaba desde el inicio y les ayudó con las demás. Aprovechándose de la situación actual del GE y de la tensa relación entre Selene Himemiya y dicho grupo y sus aliados, consiguieron reclutar a Natsumi Komori como Beginner y a Millefeui Lovelace como Liar. Más tarde, utilizando a Liar como su intermediaria, consiguen reclutar a Selene Himemiya como Sign, aprovechándose de los sentimientos que ésta tenía hacia Millefeui. Su siguiente objetivo fue Hinata Watanabe, quien aceptó rápidamente por sus problemas de aceptación propia. Proceden a ofrecer a Skye Himura un trato en que ayudarían a su madre enferma si aceptaba unirse a SEELE, Skye, en un momento de debilidad, acepta, tomando el nombre de Trust. Finalmente, Suzette Hoshikawa se une a ellas siendo una espía de GE bajo el nombre de Marionette. Mientras esto ocurre, cierta persona delata datos importantes de los planes del ladrón y de SEELE; Lumière. Las personas a quienes habla de estos datos se preparan para el siguiente paso: La rebelión. El día del debut de SEELE llamaron mucho la atención por sus pasos de baile y voces impecables, siendo aclamadas por todos. Una nota advierte a los amigos de los miembros de SEELE y a GE de que algo malo está pasando. La rebelión se acerca. |-| Rebellion= Una vez reunidos todos para visitar el sitio web que venía en la nota, se dan cuenta de que algo es extraño. Tras rastrear la dirección IP, encuentran en una casa a un pequeño grupo de chicos que les hablan de un plan para derrotar a SEELE y a sus "mentes maestras". Tras haber escuchado su plan, demasiado exacto para basarse en conjeturas, Kyouko les dispara, revelando que hablaron todo el tiempo con un holograma. Pocos instantes después se sorprenden tras escuchar a Megami Chishiki responderles el porqué es posible que esto esté ocurriendo. Estaban conmocionados y querían irse, tenían miedo. Sin embargo, la insistencia de Shizuka Murakami y sus lágrimas logran hacer que tanto GE como los demás empatizaran con ella y escuchen su historia. Lost Stars, como se hace llamar el grupo que viene del futuro, proviene de un futuro apocalíptico provocado por el robo ocurrido en la Academia Hakuou. Su historia comienza el 31 de diciembre de un año no especificado, en que una unidad idol de nombre Apocalisse da un concierto especial. La madre de las hermanas Murakami recibe una llamada en que le informan que perdieron, y que finalmente han descubierto a la persona que robó en la academia. Entonces se desata una crisis, hay alguien que está cazando a los originales miembros de SEELE para asesinarlas, a ellas y a sus familiares. Mientras las Murakami huían con sus padres, escoltados por Scarlet y Silver, terminan atrapadas por personas desconocidas que tienen como misión capturarlas. Tras presenciar la muerte de sus padres y uno de sus amigos, pierden el conocimiento, para finalmente ser llevadas por Scarlet y una chica rubia (Ciel Fleury) a PriPara; lugar que ahora se utiliza como refugio. Ciel, como líder de la "resistencia", planea una manera de reparar el mundo, por lo que crea un androide que nombra Megami y busca un modo de viajar en el tiempo. Ella sabe que en Hakuou se trabajaba en máquinas del tiempo, por lo que pide a Scarlet que vaya a buscarlas. Entre tanto y tanto, Ciel y Megami se encuentran con Mirai, una viajera del tiempo que resulta ser un demonio de otra dimensión. Mirai decide ayudarlas a trazar un plan más exacto, con lo que crean a Lost Stars, incluyendo a las hermanas Shizuka y Shiori "Murakami", a Hiroyuki (un soldado de la dictadura que no recuerda su pasado), Dante, Tsubasa y Hikaru (de lineas de tiempo afectadas por el mismo evento); además de a sí misma y a Megami. Viajando en el tiempo se encuentran con Lumière, quien, encontrando más divertida la situación de Lost Stars, decide ayudarlas, involucrando además a tres chicas que fueron testigos de la aparición de Lost Stars en este plano temporal: Ashley Lovegood, Christelle Lucarelli y Rebecca Hunter. Utilizando sus conocimientos de su futuro, del pasado y el presente, fuerzan algunos eventos para evadir el apocalipsis, y su última clave es el conseguir eliminar el sello -que en realidad, son siete- que mantiene oculta a la culpable de todo. Manipulando un poco las cosas, Mirai consigue ganarse la confianza de Royalty y ejecutar la última parte del plan: el ritual de los siete pecados capitales. En este punto de la trama se revela que la culpable ha sido imposible de localizar debido a que utilizó magia negra para ocultarse, razón por la cual se debían romper los sellos. En el circulo del ritual se deben colocar catorce personas: siete pecados y siete castigos, quedando de la siguiente manera: Lujuria: Sideun Shirase (pecado), Hayate Kimura (castigo) Gula: Misora Ayasato (pecado), Luna Kurobane (castigo) Soberbia: Selene Himemiya (pecado), Scarlet (castigo) Pereza: Shizuka "Murakami" (pecado), Hiroyuki (castigo) Envidia: Suzette Hoshikawa (pecado), Shiori "Murakami" (castigo) Avaricia: Hanami Kashiwagi (pecado), Megami Chishiki (castigo) Ira: Chisato Hirate (pecado), Millefeui Lovelace (castigo) Necesitando un sacrificio de sangre para el ritual, Hinata se ofrece para ello cortándose en la mano. A pesar de que el ritual se completó y los sellos se rompieron, terminaron estando a un paso de entrar en el infierno, pero logran salir de ese lugar confesando algunas cosas, entre ellas, cosas que tenían que ver con el amor. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos recuerda nada de lo dicho en aquel lugar. Finalmente logran capturar a la culpable de todo: Lumine Ayasaki. Se procede a la parte legal con un juicio, en que se condena a cadena perpetua a Lumine, y a Tamashi se le condena a libertad condicional. Todos los involucrados firman un contrato de confidencialidad, con el que se jura por su vida -literalmente- que nada, absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido, será revelado al público... no como algo real, al menos. Tras un breve momento de discusión, Minami Kitahara y GE dan una solución para saber qué decir al público sobre los sucesos extraños: todo era una gran publicidad para una película. |-| Epilogue= TBA Lives/eventos en orden Recuitment= # Selene Live ~I know your everything~ # Millefeui Live ~So Scared to be Lonely~ # Natsumi Live ~A beginner's begin~ # ATA feat. Millefeui Live ~Say what you want~ # Millefeui Live ~A Hero's Healing~ # Selene Live ~I don't care about you, anyways~ # Beginner "Debut" Live # Liar Debut Live ~I'll Never Ever...~ # Suzette Live ~Dream All Stars Grand Prix~ # SuzeSeleMille Live ~Doll without Strings~ # Sign Debut Live ~I'll Aim at Your Heart~ # Hinata Watanabe Debut Live ~ConTroL~ # Natsumi Live ~Dream All Stars Grand Prix~ # Millefeui Live ~Dream All Stars Grand Prix~ # Trust Debut Live ~Too bad, too sweet~ # Lover Debut Live # Marionette Debut Live ~A Cry for Help~ # SEELE Debut Live ~Take our Everything, now~ |-| Rebellion= # Lost Stars Debut Live ~Revelation NighT 1~ # 01: December 31st # 02: Broken Doll # 03: Lost One # 04: Most Wanted # 05: Ms. Mirai # 06: Shadow # 07: Wake me up # 08: Even if I die # 09: Let me go # 10: Judgment Time |-| Epilogue= # Heart&Soul Project! # Last Concert # Love is not over Personajes principales Femeninos SEELE y afiliados * Sideun Shirase * Ryuko Saionji * Tamashi * Natsumi Komori * Millefeui Lovelace * Hinata Watanabe * Selene Himemiya * Suzette Hoshikawa = Royalty = * Tamashi (Queen) * Desireé Shirogane (Princess) * Sideun Shirase (Chevalier) GE * Kyouko Kirigiri * Mariette Leblanc Otros * Misora Ayasato * Rebecca Hunter * Ashley Lovegood * Christelle Lucarelli * Lumière Lost Stars * Megami Chishiki * Shizuka Murakami * Shiori Murakami * Mirai Masculinos GE * Scarlet * Silver Otros * Hayate Kimura * Atsushi Kashiwagi * Yoongi * RYUSEITAI * Haruto Minagawa Lost Stars * Hiroyuki * Dante * Tsubasa Antagonistas Apocalisse * Himeko Shiranui * Yume Hatsukoi * Lucila Matsuura (Lumine Ayasaki) * Yuuko Ogino * Haruko Furukawa * Hanako Furukawa Curiosidades * Es el primer arco argumental totalmente planeado de CandySweetty. * En un principio, se planeaba que fuera algo más sencillo de lo que es ahora. * Hay una persona además de CandySweetty que conoce una parte de la historia de este arco. * Más de uno de los personajes guarda un secreto relevante. * Más de uno de los personajes sufre, sufrió o sufrirá psicologicamente. * Más de uno de los personajes tiene, tuvo, tendrá o dejará uno o más corazones rotos. * Nada es lo que parece. * La excusa presentada a los medios respecto a todas las cosas extrañas que ocurrieron fue sencilla, que todo era parte de la publicidad de una película. Categoría:SEELE Arc Categoría:SEELE Categoría:CandySweetty